


Life at sea, drifting away, blood runs anew.

by Hyperionux



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionux/pseuds/Hyperionux
Summary: After the long, hard-fought wars of Tellius, Ike and Soren finally depart on their own journey
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Life at sea, drifting away, blood runs anew.

After the long and painful war that had shaken the continent of Tellius, Ike decided to leave all the mercenary and noble work, and travel through the world, in search of new lands. With him came the mage prodigy, as shown by his brand. They didn´t take much with them and their journeys, both were prone to travel with light package. They just had the legendary sword, Ragnell, given to Ike by Emperor Sanaki herself; some wind, fire and thunder tomes, in the case they might need them to start a fire or combat off anything and, lastly, some food provisions.

Both had decided that the best course of action to reach unknown territory would be to take a boat, and travel through the sea. They went to Crimea´s port city, in hopes they could find one big enough for the two of them, but nothing too special that would call the attention, nor do they wanted more people to travel with, just the two of them.  
“This brings back the memories, huh, Soren?” Ike said, with a reminiscing look on his eyes.  
“Indeed” Soren replied. “Three, no, four years ago we where here, running for our lives while the Daein army chased us, rushing for that boat where we met Nasir.”.  
Ike crossed a small wooden bridge to the north and reaches a house, not different from the others, except that it´s apart from all the others.  
“So, this was the one you were in at that time, you old fool” Ike mutters to himself, while he touches the splinters of the wood, looking at a scar in the house, left by a big, and sharped blade, wielded by one of enormous strength.  
“Are you okay, Ike?” Soren asked him “You have a deep look in your eyes”.  
“It´s nothing, just thinking about old times” Ike replied.  
“Well, shall we go to see the boats? It´s almost noon, so better to go there now while everyone is still there” Soren said, while grabbing Ike´s arm.  
“Yeah” Ike, still distracted said.  
The two began walking and, without stopping, gazed at some enormous cat-like claw marks carved in the floor.  
“Huh” Both exhaled, in unison.  
After a long chattering and bantering with the seamen at the port, they got themselves a nice boat. It was humble, yet expertly crafted and made, not very big, but large enough so both of them could have plenty of space. Neither of them were ever very attached to material possessions, so they both were very contempt with the boat. And so, they set sail after having eaten at a local canteen.

After hours of silence, with them gazing at the sky, Soren finally decided to break it.  
“Ike…”  
“Hmm?” He responded, intrigued.  
“Do you… Do you ever think if we made the right choice, running away from our homeland?” Soren had a troubled expression in his face that Ike couldn´t ignore.  
“What do you mean? We didn´t run away. We told everybody that we planned leaving, and everyone supported us. Hell, we even had a farewell in the royal Crimean castle, with all the the rulers of every country, the Greil mercenaries and all the comrades and friends we made” Ike tried to calm him down with his words.  
“It´s just… just that I can´t shake the feeling that we have left all that behind. What if we ever regret it? What if we ever wish we could go back?!” Soren spoke letting out all of his worries.  
“Hey now. We could always go back if we wanted to, we are still very near Crimean lands”  
“No, it´s not like that I just- “  
“I get it. We are still at the beginning of this journey, so it´s normal to have doubts. Even so, if you ever want to desperately go back, we could always do so” Ike replied, with a gentle smile.  
“I guess so” Soren said, with a much more calmed expression.  
“Besides, we still have each other” Ike remarked, with a smile on his face.  
“Ha, that´s right” Soren now showed a much more carefree and happier smile, albeit only briefly. But, for some reason, a single tear came down from his right cheek.

They both looked up to the sky again, but this time Ike spotted a group of flying gulls, at a low altitude above them.   
“Hmm. I think I can do it. Hold on tight, I´ll get us some extra food” Ike proclaimed.  
Ike reached for Ragnell, and prepared to do a full aerial sweep.  
“AET-”  
“IKE!” Soren shouted, looking at him with an angry yet worried expression in his face. Ike perceived that Soren was grabbing very firmly the boat parts he haf nearest to him. Ike looked down, and pressing his foot against the grinding wood, he realized what Soren meant. The boat would simply not resist the impact of him coming down with Ragnell. As soon as he realized this, he took a deep breath, looked up to the sky, to the same birds he was going to stomp his body against. They were now too far up for him to reach them by his jumping abilities. As he grabbed his weapon firmly, he elevated the sacred sword into the air and yells:  
“KIAAAAA!” During this, he made a vertical slash through the air, careful of not hitting the wooden boat nor Soren. From the mighty slash, a beam of energy emerged, which hit at least four of the birds, knocking them down into the sea water. Because of the force of the slash, the boat was moved backwards. So, to get the dead preys, Ike left Ragnell in the boat, and jumped into the water, so he could catch the birds.   
“HEY!” A startled Soren hollered. Didn´t make much of a difference. Ike didn´t even turn around, he was just swimming towards the birds, picking them into one hand, making sure they got as little exposition to those salt waters as possible. As he picked all four of them, he went back to the boat, first giving the catches to Soren, and then pulling himself into the boat, which shook a lot while he was going back into it but, miraculously, didn´t turn over, for both of their surprise and comfort.

Another moment of silence occurred but, this time, it was Ike the one who broke it.  
“You know Soren, you´re pretty different when you´re alone with me than when you are when someone else is around. When there´s someone around you are so much more stoic and dead serious, as well as cold, always speaking in few words. But when I´m the only one around, you act more laidback and relaxed, like a burden has been lifted off your shoulders.”.  
“I suppose it´s true. Around other people I´m worried. Worried they will hurt me, worried I´ll disappoint them, worried. But I guess around you I can just be me. You´ve always accepted me for who I am, and always encouraged me. Never have I felt that kind of pressure, that dread when I´m around you. You know there´s no one that understands me and that I´m as comfortable with as you. You are the only one I feel this way about.” Soren looked to the sky, with a relaxed expression. He closed his eyes and continued to speak “But you aren´t the same with me than with the rest either. When someone else was around, you always acted like this big, epic hero that would save everyone and swore to protect everybody with an oath and your sword. With me, you always try to protect me, but in a different way. You took care of me, and ensured no harm would come in my way, even when I deserved it by the things I said”  
Ike left a brief smile, looked up to the sky, and closed his eyes as well “Guess, you´re right. Perceptive as ever, my dear tactician”

And so, they both were in the opposite sides of the boat, both looking up, with their eyes closed and a warm and hopeful smile on their faces, as the sun was setting and night was breaking in.


End file.
